Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim
is the main antagonist of the film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, who is considered the strongest Bujin. He is an Armored Rider that bears a strong resemblance to Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, albeit with red colored armor on the orange fruit theme, as well as a black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. He is in Blood Orange Arms throughout the entire film and is never seen reverting out of Rider form. In the movie, he attempts to obtain the "ultimate power" by defeating all fourteen Bujin Riders and also targets Mai Takatsukasa due to her resembling the Priestess of Fate. In the final battle, he assumes Lotus Position before he is ultimately defeated by Armored Rider Gaim Orange Arms and Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style after being weakened by a Strike End striking a Odama Mode Suika Arms into the tree powering Lotus Position. History The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim was known as the most evil and strongest Bujin. Despite his cooperation with the humans, he works alone with the help of monsters and Nephenthes Inhumanoid to seek the Heaven's Power for himself so he can rule the era. Bujin Gaim then lures the Armored Riders (albeit he mistakes them as Bujin Riders) from the other world to be kidnapped and absorbed to increase the power for the God Tree. He targets Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Mai as she was mistaken for the Priestess of Fate. Later that night, Bujin Gaim and his army assault the Temple of Honno-ji where he kills Oda Nobunaga, destroying his clan and defeats Bujin OOO who was then absorbed by the Pitcher Plant Monster. He comes into a confrontation with the original Gaim, who almost defeats him as Gaim and Ryugen forced him to retreat. Bujin Gaim then targets Bujin Double the following day. During their battle, Bujin Double assumes CycloneJokerXtreme and almost gains victory until Armored Rider Zangetsu attacks him to save Bujin Gaim due to being him being mistaken as Armored Rider Gaim. Zangetsu soon realizes Bujin Gaim is allied with the Pitcher Plant Monster in an attempt to consume the Bujin Riders' powers and is not the original Gaim from his world. Bujin Gaim and his monster attempt to capture Zangetsu as well but Takatora easily gets away. He soon opens a crack to Wizard's world, where he sneaks up to Kousuke and the Pitcher Plant monster swallows him up, causing Haruto to chase after him. He finally targets Bujin Fourze when Kouta and Mitsuzane were sent by Ieyasu to search for Kaito, who took up the mantle as Bujin Baron. Bujin Gaim defeats Bujin Fourze before coming into combat with Armored Rider Gaim. Kouta is then forced to escape using the Suika Lockseed (from Ryugen before being absorbed) and takes Ieyasu to safety. After every Bujin Rider were sacrificed to the God Tree, Bujin Gaim targets Mai before fighting against Gaim, Baron and Wizard. As Kamen Rider Wizard handles the Pitcher Plant Monster to rescue Nitoh and Mitsuzane, Bujin Gaim is too powerful for Armored Riders Gaim and Baron to handle until Zangetsu arrives to aid the Armored Riders, telling them to fight the Monster while he fought Bujin Gaim as he's too dangerous for them to handle. Soon, he fought against four Armored Riders, Wizard and Beast. Despite fighting alone against them, Bujin Gaim still managed to overwhelm the Riders before entering Ieyasu's castle and targeting Mai for the final time before being interfered by Gaim and Wizard in Infinity Style. However, he decides to show his true power by merging himself with the God Tree, assuming Lotus Position and defeating Armored Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style easily. In the final battle, he battles against Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold and Armored Rider Gaim Wizard Arms, who gain the upper hand to defeat him. As he couldn't make the effort to defeat them easily, he decides to trap them within the God Tree. But Haruto and Kouta were able to break free with the help of the sacrificed Bujin Riders' power, weakening Bujin Gaim as a side effect. Bujin Gaim then meets his demise when he is critically weakened by a combination of WizarDragon's Strike End hitting a sacrificed Suika Arms Odama Mode, followed by Wizard's Strike Wizard and Gaim's Burai Kick, and with his death, much needed rain began falling from the sky to end the drought that Bujin Gaim's plot has made. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim appears in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle being among the Kamen Rider movies revisited in the game. Powers and Abilities Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim has abilities similar to an Over Lord Inves. Bujin Gaim is able to open cracks into other worlds, control the tree from the Helheim forest that appeared in his world and even create and control the monsters born from it which appear as those defeated previously by Gaim's Kamen Rider predecessors, which he uses as his personal army. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Bujin Gaim can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . In addition to the Sengoku Driver's finishing moves, Bujin Gaim can perform a finishing attack by inserting a Lockseed into the Drive Launch of his Musou Saber. is Bujin Gaim's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Bujin Gaim's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Bujin Gaim's Ride Wear is nearly identical to that of the original Armored Rider Gaim, except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. While he lacks Gaim's Lockseed Holder, as he only possesses a single Lockseed, he is still equipped with a Musou Saber side weapon, which is also held on the left side of his Sengoku Driver with a holster. The Ride Wear that Bujin Gaim's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Bujin Gaim FacePlate.png|Rider Indicator - Blood Orange= Blood Orange Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.5 t. *'Kicking power': 18.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. is Bujin Gaim's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a red-colored version of the Daidaimaru, while the helmet Bujin Gaim wears is the with the visor. Compared to his good counterpart, Bujin Gaim has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Kachidoki Arms. As for his agility stats, he can jump as high as Pine Arms Gaim and is slightly faster than him. This Arms' finisher is the , which is activated by locking the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) - Lotus Position= In the climax (3rd part) of the film, Bujin Gaim merges with a massive tree, eventually emerging from a giant , entering a final form known as . In this form, he has complete control over the tree the flower is in, allowing him to send roots to attack, explosive petals, and seeds that transform into previously defeated Kaijin. For close up attacks, he can make the flower stem spin him around at high speeds. This form, however, has a critical weakness: the tree itself. Damaging the tree also harms Bujin Gaim as well. }} Equipment He has the same arsenal as Kamen Rider Gaim, but with different colors. Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Bujin Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Bujin Gaim's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Bujin Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: **Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) - Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim is voiced by , who previously portrayed Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. His suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for the Ogre Phantom in the same movie. Kenji Tominaga was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Kuuga.Theatrical pamphlet Notes *Bujin Gaim is the only Bujin Rider that is not physically identical to his counterpart. **He is also the only Bujin Rider that doesn't serve a warlord. *Bujin Gaim is the second doppelganger rider to be fought in a crossover movie, with the first being Nega Den-O. *Bujin Gaim and the Priestess of Fate are somehow related to each other, but their relationship was never explained. *Despite Bujin Gaim's guitar riff standby sound, his standard transformation phrases are a mix of Japanese words and English words instead of the pure English "Mr. Adjective/Noun" theme. *Bujin Gaim is the first Gaim Rider to have a final form that does not involve a Lockseed, followed by the villain from the next ''Gaim'' movie, Kamen Rider Mars. *Bujin Gaim's mouthpiece concept is later used for Kamen Rider Gaim's Jimber Arms. *Along with Fifteen, Mars and Jam, Bujin Gaim resembles one of the from the bible that is described in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible called the Book of Revelation of Jesus Christ to Saint John the Evangelist at 6:1-8. In this case, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim represents "Famine" because of his usage of the God Tree was causing a drought to cripple the land of the Sengoku Period. Bujin Gaim also represents "Conquest", one of the original Four Horsemen, due to his plan involving killing the rest of the Bujin Riders and taking over Japan in a plan to rule. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Bujin Gaim, as well as Gaim, Kurokage, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kira Kira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Gaim Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers Category:Bujin Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Tech Riders